Ghostly Love
by Megb-0995
Summary: Yet another story by my sister! Bella has a secret, she can see ghost since a lttle girl. She owns a bakery and lives in a small town. She meets Edward and falls in love, but will she open up and let him know?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n I got this idea while watching Ghost Whisperer. It's my new obsession! lol ;) It's just a little mixture of Twilight and Ghost Whisperer but there are no vampires in this story! Hope you love it! Please give it a shot! Thanks!**

**BPOV**

I was just leaving my apartment when I thought I heard someone talking behind me. I turned around and saw that no one was there. I kept walking and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and I saw a ghost shocked and disappear when I looked at him.

"Ugh sometimes I wonder why they come and look for someone to talk to and when they find that person they freak out and hide" I muttered to myself.

If you are all wondering what I'm talking about then please let me explain. My name is Bella Swan, I'm 23, and ever since I was 10 I could see ghosts. I know some of you might think I'm crazy but it's true. On my tenth birthday I started seeing some strange things. I was at my house when I saw my first ghost. My grandma was going through the same thing. She helped me out a lot. She could be a pain though. She was always telling me to settle down, give her great grandkids, etc. etc. It was annoying, but I loved her no matter what. As for my mom, well she died when I was 16. I was soo heartbroken. But I still have my grandma and father. Now back to the present. I'm not married and don't have any children, yet. I haven't found anyone. But I'm still happy the way I am.

I was walking into my little coffee/bakery shop and saw my best friend Alice Brandon standing behind the counter smiling like an idiot.

"Bella!" she shouted.

"Alice as much as I love you, its still only 7 am and, unlike you, I don't have the energy to be as spunky as you." I told her laughing at her.

"Hey at least I don't see ghosts" she shot back. I glared at her.

"Ya say that any louder for the whole town to hear." I told her.

I smiled at her and opened the Little Bakery, the name of my shop. While I was cleaning the counter a man with blond hair came into the shop. He was very handsome. Alice seemed to like him too.

"Hello how may I help you?" I asked the man. He looked at the menu and turned to me.

"Yes can I get a coffee to go please?" he asked.

"Sure" I turned and started getting his coffee when Alice handed him one.

"Thanks…"

"Alice." She said.

"Alice, I like that name. I'll see you around." He smiled at her and left.

"Ohh looks like someone likes you Alice!" I said excited for her.

"Do you really think so?" she asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Of course, I saw the way he was looking at you, it was obvious." I smiled. She started grinning like crazy and went into her own world. The shop was very busy today. It had something to do with the photography event in the park Me and Alice were going to close early so we could go check it out. Once it was 15 minutes to 2:00, we started to close up. Once the last person was finally gone, we grabbed our stuff and left. We where laughing and enjoying the photos and having a really great time.

"Wow these photos are really great!" Alice said. I nodded in agreement.

"I know! I might buy one." I said. The photography event was also selling the photos. I was in the middle of looking at a picture of a beautiful flower in black and white that was also a little unfocused, when I noticed an elderly ghost woman standing by looking at something by an old tree. I walked over to her to talk to her. She then noticed me.

"You can see me! Oh good, I need your help please!" She frantically shouted at me.

"Shhh!" I shushed her. Alice heard me and looked at me weird. I gave her the "I'm with a ghost, I'll explain later" look. She nodded and went back to her business. I turned back to the ghost and started talking to her, while making sure no one was looking.

"You don't need to shout. I can hear you just fine. Now, can you tell me what your name is?" I asked her.

"My name is Rosemary. What's your name dear?" she asked.

"My name is Bella Swan. Would you mind if I asked how you died?" I asked.

"Oh no of course not dear. I died of old age, but I stayed her because I lost a broach here the last time I was alive. Oh it was a beautiful broach! it's gold and it looks like a daisy with diamonds wit a greenish color to it. Could you look for it for me?" she asked.

"Well, what do you want me to do to it once I found it?" I asked her.

"could you please send it to my granddaughter, Sara, I promised it to her, but I lost it. Please can you help me?" she begged. I nodded and started to look around the tree. I finally found it stuck by a root and kind of buried with flowers around it. I finally pulled it out, but had a little bit of trouble, but when I got it out I tripped and fell. I was waiting for my face to hit the floor but it never came. instead arms wrapped around me and stopped my fall. I look up and was met with beautiful emerald eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. I was too shocked by his eyes that all I could do was nod.

"well, what where you doing?" He asked.

"I was looking for something for a friend of mine." I said, showing him the broach. When he was looking at what I had in my hand I took the time to notice that he was very handsome.

"He's cute" Rosemary whispered. I turned and glared which she in turn smirked in return and disappeared. He unfortunately noticed.

"What are you glaring at?" He asked, looking around. I pulled out of his arms which were still wrapped around me.

"Uhh, nothing. I'm Bella Swan by the way." I said holding out my hand. He smiled and shook it in return.

"Edward Cullen. Do you like any of the pictures here?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do. Actually, I liked this one right here." I said pointing to the picture I was looking at earlier.

"Oh yes. It's one of my favorites too. Actually I took this picture." he said smugly.

"Really? You're a photographer?" I asked shocked. He laughed and nodded.

"Why do you sound shocked?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just thought you'd be a doctor or a lawyer or something." I said.

"Umm no, that my dad who's the doctor in the family." he said.

"Oh, well I need to get back to my friend. Thanks for catching me.' I said. I decided to by the picture to put in my bakery. I turned and waved goodbye and went to look for Alice. But she found me first.

"Who was that!" she shouted excitedly in my ear. I jumped and turned glared at her.

"Shh! God, why do you always have all this energy?" I asked her.

"Because I just do. Now tell me!" she said.

"Fine! He's one of the photographers here. He took this picture that I bought actually." I said showing her the photo.

"Oh, really pretty. So how'd you guys meet?" she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her annoyed.

"I was with this ghost and was getting this broach for her when I tripped and he caught me." I told her walking away.

"How nice, he saved you!" she exclaimed catching up with me. I turned around and glared at her, I knew where she was going with this.

"Oh no. It's not like that Alice. Don't start with the match making again!" I said, still glaring at her.

"What? You guys would make a cute couple! Besides, you're not getting any younger." she said giving me this weird look. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm 23." I said. Then I ended the conversation and we looked at more pictures until the event ended. I was walking across the street and toward my bakery down the street when I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella! Wait up!" Edward called. I turned and smiled.

"Are you stocking me?" I joked when he caught up.

"I wouldn't call it stocking, I just happen to be everywhere you are." he responded.

"Oh so there's suppose to be a difference?"

"Yes, yes there is." he smiled and walked in front of me, facing me, "What where you and your friend fighting about at the event?"

"Oh you saw that. It was nothing, she just likes to meddle in my personal life." I explained.

"Oh really? Why would she do that?" he asked

"Because she has nothing better to do in her life." I laughed. "I haven't seen you around town before, why's that?"

"Well maybe because I just moved here." he said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok we don't need sarcasm here." I said. We had reached my bakery by then.

"Well, here's my stop." I said turning toward the bakery.

"You work here?" he asked looking at my bakery.

"Actually, I own it. There's a lot you don't know about me Mr. Cullen." I said crossing my arms.

"You're right about that Miss Swan." he said looking at me. I smiled and said my goodbyes, and walked into my bakery, putting the painting on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Ok here's the next chapter! I'm sorry if it seemed like I haven't been updating fast enough. I've been pretty busy at home. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Just to let everybody know not every chapter will have ghosts in it, but if you have any ideas for ghosts please let me know! Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy. ;)**

**BPOV**

I was behind the counter of the bakery mixing cookie batter when Alice walked in.

"So?" she asked excitedly. I turned and looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to tell me what was up with that guy? I saw you guys walk to the bakery" she said giving me a knowing look. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did." I said still mixing the batter.

"Well are you going to tell me anything?" she asked looking at me. I turned and smiled at her.

"Yes, go serve the customers their coffee." I said still smiling.

"I will get it out of you eventually!" she said glaring at me. I laughed and she left to serve the coffee. While I was putting the cookie batter on a tray, the guy from yesterday came in and walked up the counter.

"Hi there! You're back." I said smiling at him.

"Yes I am. I actually really liked your coffee." he said smiling at me.

"Well that's a relief." I said smiling at him. He just stood there looking around. I knew who he was looking for but I was just going to play it cool.

"Do you need anything?" I asked him.

"Oh yes can I have a coffee please, to go?" he asked. I laughed.

"Sure." I turned and handed it to him and he paid, but he just stood there, still looking around.

"OK I knew you're looking for Alice." I said giving him this knowing look.

"How did you know?"

"Because I know. Besides, I think she likes you like you like her. What's your name by the way?"

"Jasper."

"That's a nice name." I smiled at him. "You should really talk to Alice." I said right as she walked by. He smiled at me and walked toward her. I smiled and went back to putting cookie batter on the tray. Once I finished, I put the tray in the oven. I then heard the door open.

"Jasper! Come on man we have to get going!"

"Alright. Hold on a minute!" I turned around to see Edward standing in the bakery looking annoyed. I smiled at him.

"Ok now I know you're stalking me." I laughed.

"No I'm not. I'm just here to get my brother." he said pointing at Jasper, smiling.

"Oh so you guys are brothers?" I asked looking at Jasper.

"Yup. Come on Jasper!" he shouts. Jasper finally turns and sees Edward. Alice also recognizes him and gets this knowing look and turns to me, while wiggling her eyebrows at me. I glare at her and shake my head at her, silently telling her to leave it alone. She just gets this evil look and walks up to us.

"So you're the photographer from yesterday right? What's your name again?" she asks, while I'm glaring at her from behind.

"Yes I am, and it's Edward." He says while shaking her hand.

"Edward, what a nice name!" she says while looking at me. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes Alice but before you start interrogating him, him and Jasper has somewhere to be." I said smiling at her, she just gave me a pout and turned her head around.

"Yes actually we do have to leave; we have to meet up with our mother at home." Edward said smiling at Alice. They said there goodbyes and left, while Alice turned and glared at me once more.

"What?" I asked her.

"Bella! You're supposed to let me ask him a bunch of questions just so I can get him to ask you out!" Alice shouted at me.

"Oh no Alice! You're not playing match maker again!" I yelled, I still haven't forgiving her for the last time.

"But Bella I-"

"No"

"But I-"

"No"

"But how are you-"

"No!"

"Bella, if you want to have a real relation ship one day how are you going to get it without trying to date?" she asked. I just looked at her.

"Go serve the coffee." I said. She then walked away, ending our conversation for now.

**A.N. ok I know this chapter is short but I promise I'll try to make them longer. I hoe you enjoyed this! Please review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. ok, here's the next chapter! I'm so excited for this story. I understand that the last chapter wasn't too exciting, but I hope this one makes up for it! Enjoy! ;)**

**BPOV**

It's been three weeks since I met Edward. We've became really good friends and Alice and Jasper started dating two weeks ago. Today, though I was at the Bakery having my usual argument with Alice about my love life.

"Bella, you need to get out and start dating! Look at me and Jasper, if you got a boyfriend we can double date!" Alice said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alice, how many times do we have to go through this?" I asked, looking at her annoyed.

"Until you listen to me. What about Edward? He's cute, and single" she said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Alice, he's just a friend and you know that." I told her looking at her sternly.

"Well you have to find someone! Bella you're not getting any younger." I hated when she kept telling me that.

"Alice, I just turned 23 a few weeks ago! You where at my birthday party, remember?" I said annoyed.

"Remember what?" I turned my annoyed glare to Edward and rolled my eyes.

"Oh nothing. Alice just likes to remind me that I'm single and she thinks that the only way for a person to be happy is if they have a boyfriend. Oh, and she thinks I'm old when I keep telling he that I Just Turned 23" I said, turning to glare at Alice while saying the last part. I then heard Edward laughing.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" I asked glaring at him.

"Umm…no?" he asked. Jasper walked in waving at me and walked up to Alice.

"Why are you guys here anyway, not that I'm complaining or anything." I asked.

"Well our brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie and their daughter Gracie just moved down here and the wanted to stop by so I thought I'd introduce you guys and give you guys a heads up to." he explained.

"Oh ok. It'll be nice to finally meet this other brother I've heard so much about." I told him sarcastically. He's mentioned him a few times but never actually told us much.

"You're right. I guess I never thought about it much." he said. Right then a huge a bulky man walked in.

"Here he is right now. Hey Emmett." Edward and Jasper went to go greet him. Jasper then introduced Emmett to Alice. Then Edward brought him over to me.

"Em, this is a friend of mine Bella. She owns this bakery." I smiled and shook hands with him.

"So you're the famous Bella that Eddie here keeps telling me about." he says smirking at Edward.

"Oh really? Because 'Eddie' never said much about you." I said smirking at Edward.

"What! Eddie how could you not brag about your big brother?" he asked in mock hurt.

"Stop calling me that!" Edward said angry.

"But why Eddie? And why haven't you answered your brothers answer yet Eddie?" I asked teasing him. Emmett stared laughing.

"Oh I like this girl." he said giving me a big hug. Just then the bell to the bakery door went off. Emmett turned to see who it was.

"Oh babe you're just in time! Alice, Bella this is my wife.." I interrupted him be for he finished.

"Rose!"

"Bella!"

"Oh my God! I haven't seen you in forever!" I said, going up and giving her a big hug. We where laughing when we heard someone clear there throat.

"You guys know each other?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, we went to high school together. We were good friends back then." Rose said smiling. Alice got this shocked expression and I knew what she was thinking so I walked next to her.

"Not that close Alice." I whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. She relaxed immediately.

"Oh I want you guys to meet my daughter, Gracie. She's 6 years old." Emmett said.

We all turned to see a little girl next to Rose. She had Rose's blond hair but Emmett's hazel eyes. She had the perfect amount of both Emmett and Rosalie in her. She was absolutely beautiful. Alice went and introduced herself and shook hands with the little girl. I then went up to say hi.

"Hi Gracie. I'm Bella. How are you today?" I asked her smiling. She then looked at me and she had a kind of jumpy expression on her face.

"I don't know." she then walked a little closer to me and it looked like she had pain in her eyes.

"I think someone's here Bella." I got confused but I had a feeling what she was talking about. Rose immediately came to talk to her.

"Gracie, I told you time and time again. There. Isn't. Anything. Here." Rose told her slowly. But her expression told other wise. She looked stressed an a little bit scared.

"Ok mommy." Gracie said.

"Umm ok. If you guys want to sit down hand have some coffee you can." I said trying to lighten the mode. They went to sit at a table by the window while Alice went to make the coffee. Right as they sat down, a man showed up outside the window where Rose was sitting. He saw me and gave me as little smirk. I shook my head at him trying and hoping he'd get the message to leave her alone. I then saw Gracie squirming in her seat. She then told Emmett that she felt like someone was watching them, which he just laughed at. I then turned back to the man right at he smacked his hand on the window right next to Rose. It shook on impact, making everyone jump. Rose reacted the weirdest of all. Like she's seen it before. I then got the feeling like something hit my ribs really hard and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Then the window started to crack but only on Roses side of the window. Once the window finally stopped cracking, I got the feeling to breathe again. I then ran to Emmett and Rose.

"Oh my god are you alright?" I asked. Rose just stared at the cracks horrified for a few more seconds before turning to me.

"Y-yes. Umm, c-can we take that coffee to go please?" she asked getting up.

"Sure, Alice can you get that?" I asked.

"Of course." she then went to pour the coffees and came back.

"Thanks, sorry to leave like this. Bella, we have to catch up soon!" Rose said as her, Emmett, and Gracie left.

"That was weird. Bella what do you think happened to your window?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing, probably just a rock or something. Don't worry, I'll get it fixed." I said smiling.

"OK, well we have to get going. it was great seeing you guys." Edward said waving. Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek and waved at me before they both headed out the door.

"So what was it really?" Alice asked coming up behind me.

"You know how Gracie was saying that she thought someone was watching her?" I asked.

"Ya, wait Can she see ghosts too?" she asked shocked.

"No but you know how when kids have a feeling like there's a monster under their bed or something?" I asked.

"Ya why?" she asked.

"Well sometimes that feeling is a ghost and Gracie was right. And it seems like Rosalie is going to become close enough to figure out my secret." I said looking at the crack on the window.

**A.N. Ok, there's that. I hope you liked it! Again, if any of you have any ideas about ghosts, just let me know. Please review, I'd like to know what you guys thought. Until next time! ;)**


End file.
